The Chemistry Department at Oregon State University requests funds from the National Institutes of Health for the purchase of a medium-field nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer (5.9 Tesla, 250 MHz for proton). Research projects for which this spectrometer will be used include synthetic, biosynthetic, and mechanistic organic chemistry, biophysical studies of peptides and of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide mimics, and natural products structural determination. The individual projects describe areas of chemical research that depend on NMR spectroscopy for accurate data on molecular structure and dynamics. These projects have become increasingly hampered by the lack of an instrument with field strength intermediate between the department's Bruker AM 400 spectrometer and two 1.9 Tesla iron magnet spectrometers. The limited resolution, sensitivity, and versatility of the small spectrometers has resulted in very high - and increasing - usage of the sole super-conducting magnet instrument in the department. With the recent acquisition of new faculty, the expansion of existing research groups, and the desire of biophysicists at OSU to initiate NMR- based studies, severe scheduling problems have arisen with the AM 400 instrument. The addition of a medium-field spectrometer to the department's NMR facility will alleviate this problem and will give new impetus to the research efforts of a large number of users whose interests are centered around chemistry and its associated disciplines.